Child of the River
by Laelai
Summary: A young girl escapes from Scanra with her life. She sets out to build a new life with the help of Daine and a few other friends she meets along the way. Every thing is going fine until an event changes the way the people of the palace see her. New Chapter
1. Prolouge

Hooves pounded, hounds bellowed, and a child ran for her life. She was a small thing, underfed, and clothed in rags. Her eyes were alight not with fear but with deep purpose. I have to get to Tortall, she thought, then I will be safe. She ran on determined not to let them take her. She had done nothing that was not expected of her. She was poor and hungry, and her choice had been easy. She could either have stolen her meal or died slowly while she starved. She took the chance, who wouldn't have, but she was caught and now she was running. The border couldn't be far.  
  
Then like in answer to her thoughts she saw the river. It was fast and deep but she had to try. I won't die here like the others! Without another thought she jumped into that open maw of water. It was like a million fists beating her at once. She was pulled under and tossed around like a child tosses a doll. She couldn't see through that muddy river. She was scraped along a hard rocky cliff, and she fought for a hold.  
  
She was seeing colors now she knew it was the end but just when she thought there was no hope her hand found a hole. She quickly jammed her fingers in as tight as she could. Then she climbed. It was a struggle; she fought her way always up knowing only that she would go the opposite way the water was pulling. Her earswas full of thunder and then her head broke the surface. She dragged herself out of the water's reaching grip, and wormed her way up the small cliff to lay unmoving on the rocky bank.  
  
She lay there exhausted breathing deeply. No one could have blamed her; none had survived a swim in those waters and she was barely alive. She hugged the earth like she would a friend and stayed there not looking around or attempting to hide. She no longer cared what side of the river she was on it didn't matter she was alive.  
  
Then as if someone heard those careless thoughts a voice called out. Funny, she thought, that voice doesn't sound like scanran.  
  
She felt a hand on her neck, and with strength she lacked she was turned over and the sun glared at her from its low perch in the sky as if say, Fool look at yourself you have been caught!  
  
The a soft female voice asked, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"I am Rhiana," the girl answered boldly and then added, "Am I in Tortall?"  
  
The woman smiled and tossed her smokey-brown curls out of her face. She had eyes like the sky after it has rained. The woman spoke again, "Yes this is Tortall and I am Daine. What happened to you?"  
  
Rhiana looked at Daine, her green eyes full of amazement, "You're the Wild Mage! I.," she looked again and realized that an explanation was needed, "I had to jump. The authorities wanted to kill me like hey did my family. Please, I didn't have a choice we were starving and the baker wasn't proned to charity. Please, I beg of you grant me sanctuary in this land and I will serve you with my life."  
  
Daine sighed, "It s not up to me, my child. But I promise that I will do what I can. Now come let us go. We are a day and a half's ride from Haven." With out any seen or heard summons a horse came up to Daine. Rhiana was directed to give the horse its head while Daine herself would fly above until it was time to rest.  
  
The rode was long and the same. Rhiana couldn't tell one side of the river from another. The only difference was the peace she felt inside. She spent the rest of the day letting the sun hit her face, and when it was gone she allowed herself to drink up the moons tranquil light.  
  
The horse stopped and Daine reclaimed her human form. "We will rest here until dawn. It is too dark to travel."  
  
They slept and Rhiana felt at home in this strange but familiar land. She slept deeply, and was awakened by the light of pre-dawn turning the sky a soft golden hew. She was happy like she once had been. Happy as she was before she saw the world as it was, a dark cruel place that even the suns light could not brighten. Ever since she was old enough to think she had felt small and insignificant, but now, now she felt like someone cared and she didn't know why but she knew that here in this place she would be seen and heard like she never was in Scanra.  
  
They stared on the last leg of their journey. According to Daine they would reach Haven shortly before nightfall. Rhiana was anxious, what if they didn't want to have another mouth to feel? What if they refuse to allow me to stay? Her thoughts raced. She fidgeted in the saddle and made the horse snort impatiently. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
The sun had nearly completed its journey across the heavens when Daine landed and took human form again. She pointed in the direction of what earlier had looked like a hill, but now was clearly some sort of a fort. She eyed it with anticipation, not know what she would find in these walls that were surely meant for a purpose that was beyond her.  
  
They horse was lead up the hill by Daine. Hails were shouted from the ramparts and Daine returned the happily. The gates were opened and they walked through. A tall man caught Daine up in a hug.  
  
"Magelet, I was so worried. You are late and you didn't send word!" The man frowned, then scooped Daine up in a second rib-crushing hug.  
  
Daine wiggled out of his grasp and smiled, "Numair, I am fine. I just was delayed slightly," She turned and grabbed Rhiana, "This is Rhiana. She escaped from Scanra."  
  
Numair eyed Rhiana with interest. "How did she get across the river?"  
  
Rhiana looked at Daine and received an encouraging nod be fore she answered hesitantly, "I-I jumped in M-master. I had t-to fight my way across."  
  
Numair looked at Daine as if he wished her to confirm the story and when she raised her eyebrows he smiled kindly down on Rhiana, "Well that was quite a journey. You must be terribly hungry. Why don't you go to the mess and eat. Daine and I have much to talk about." He pointed her to a long building near the middle of the complex and then led Daine away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numair took Daine to the commander's cabin. There they spoke of the things she had observed why surveying the border between Tortall and Scanra. When they had finished the official business Daine was showered with kisses. Numair conveyed to her without words how much she was missed. He insisted also on showing her how much she meant to him.  
  
When he was sure that not one spot on her body had been spared a kiss he led her to the mess and to a million questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon entry silence fell and all eyes turned to Rhiana. She paused in the doorway before taking a breath and then with courage that took all her might to summon stepped to the counters where food was served. She got her food and made her way to an empty table in the far corner.  
  
Rhiana had never been so aware of her appearance, but here among these soldiers that a year ago would have sooner killed her as look at her had a drastic affect on her self-confidence. She sat in the corner aware of the eyes that watched her every move. She was hungry but had a hard time getting the food to her mouth her hand seemed to shake as the earth does when it is stresses.  
  
She had managed to get only half her meal down when Daine walked with Numair following on her heals. Daine seemed to glow and Numair looked exceedingly pleased with himself, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. A crowd of curious people assaulted her with questions and she silenced them with a smile.  
  
Daine walked straight toward Rhiana. She was no longer bombarded with questions but given curious looks. Daine sat down at the corner table and food trays were brought for both her and Numair.  
  
"Why do you sit here in the corner?" Daine asked a kind smile on her face.  
  
Rhiana smiled back nervously and looked around. "I am Scanran. To them I am the enemy, and not to be trusted."  
  
Numair frowned and asked, "How old are you?"  
  
Rhiana hesitated before saying, "I am ten. Why does it matter? To them I may be a child but I am still a child of the enemy."  
  
"I was asking cause you seem wise for your years. I meant no harm." Numair looked slightly hurt but said no more.  
  
"The only smarts I have are street smarts. I would like to learn but there are no schools for peasants an women are less than peasants." Rhiana sighed and looked down at the table embarrassed.  
  
"Well you may get the chance. Tomorrow we are leaving for Chorus the capital and home to there Majesties King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. He will decide your future in this country. We leave at dawn so get some rest. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A cot had been set up in the command center for her to sleep, and she slept. When the morning came she was awaken by a hand on her arm shaking her gently. She grumbled slightly but when she heard Daine laugh at the protest she was startled to full alertness. For a moment she thought she was back in her own bed in her own home. She shook her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Daine smiled good humouredly and said a little to enthusiastically for Rhiana's taste, "I'm not a morning person either, but look on the bright side we are going to see the king. You'll find out his plans for you." With a quick instruction to get dressed she was left Rhiana alone with that thought.  
  
The king's plan for me? I'm not so sure I like the sound of that. What if he orders me arrested or chooses not to help me? Without another thought she through on the clothes Daine had set out for her and ran outside.  
  
When she got to the gate she saw two horses. One was old and slow; he looked very mild tempered with those black and white spots. The other was a lovely mare that shone brightly in the slights shine of the rising sun. She almost blue, the color of Daine's eyes. Her mane shone silver in the pale light of dawn, and Rhiana thought she was the loveliest creature to ever grace the planet.  
  
When she got closer she noticed the horses eyes were the color of they clearest morning sky. Rhiana loved the horse and wished with all her heart that she could keep this magnificent anima. Just then, Daine came up to her and said, "You'll be riding Sapphire," she indicated the blue roan with a smile, "She is high-spirited, but should cause you no trouble if you treat her right."  
  
"You mean I get to ride this horse and not the old spotted one?" Rhiana sighed in relief.  
  
Daine laughed outright at the sigh and said, "Numair is not much of a rider. Spot is the only horse I trust to tolerate his pathetic skills. Besides she likes you." Daine smiled one last time and left Rhiana with a wink.  
  
When the time came Rhiana swung gracefully into the saddle. Before her family was poor they had owned a countless number of horses. She wanted to show she was a good rider but then thought better of it. In Scanra beggars did not ride and she was one for a time. It was best to let them see her as just a beggar and thief, not what she truly is.  
  
They rode on until dark. By then they were at an inn, and were able to order some real food. Rhiana vowed that she would never pass up the chance to eat as long as she was able while she stayed in Tortall. They sat in silence companionably. When all the food was cleared the three companions made there way up to their rooms.  
  
Rhiana collapsed on her bed, and sighed when she felt the softness of her mattress. The day had been long and her dust covered clothes told of the journey from Haven. Now, as she removed her dirty things she thought of the kindness that had been showed to her. How could someone care so much for a stranger, especially one of enemy blood, that they would take her in and feed her? She looked at the clothes she wore. They were not new, but they weren't the rags she once wore either. She eyed the pack in the corner with amazement; she had more clothes in there, as well as a warm cloak just in case.  
  
I haven't had things like this since. She put that thought away in the back of her mind, ...It is not good to dwell on the past, and she finished preparing for bed. As soon as her head hit the soft pillow she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's hiding something." Numair whispered in Daine's ear.  
  
Daine rolled over and faced him, "Numair she is a little girl, what does she have to hide?" Numair looked concerned, "I don't know what it is, but I am sure of it. She was running away from more than guards, but the question is what?" "Or who?" Daine smiled slightly, "She is just a child what harm good she do? Honestly, Numair, I think you're being silly. She doesn't have the gift according to you, and I would know if she had the sight. What else could she have that would cause harm? Come now let us sleep we had a long day." She was a bout to turn back around when Numair caught her and kissed her gently. She surrendered to him; she had no wish to resist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was not until an hour after dawn when the smell of freshly cooked rolls tickled her nose that she awoke. Seeing the height of the sun she jumped quickly out of bed and through on her clothes. They left without me, she thought, I knew their loyalty couldn't be trusted.  
  
At that second there was a knock on the door. A familiar voice called, "Are you decent?"  
  
Rhiana could not explain the relief she felt when she heard that voice. Trying to keep that relief from her voice she answered, "Yes, come on in."  
  
The door opened and Daine came in; she carried a tray with biscuits and tea on it. She smiled kindly at Rhiana and set down the tray. She looked at Rhiana again but the girl just stood staring. With a sigh of impatience she ordered, "Eat, child. I don't want you to lose your strength," Rhiana just looked at her, "The food isn't going to consume itself. Besides, it is getting cold."  
  
Rhiana came to herself and scrambled to obey. "You see? It isn't poison. Rhiana trust us. Numair and I only want to help you. You are safe with me. I promise."  
  
Rhiana wanted to stop Daine from leaving but forced herself to stay where she was. I trust you, she thought fiercely, It is you who won't trust me, not when you hear the truth. Sadly she finished her meal. She cursed her lack of courage. If anyone would understand it was Daine. Yet, Rhiana couldn't bring herself to tell. Daine had been through the same thing but Rhiana couldn't see how even Daine would trust her when it came to the telling of that dark secret that haunted her every step.  
  
She finished packing. Her head ached with the many thoughts that raced through it. One thought was on the top of all of them. She tried to push it back but it was no use, she was forced to accept it like she had so often done before. This thought had stalked her in all her travels. Who am I, why did they save me? 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The three companions topped one last rise before Numair pulled Spots to a halt. As Rhiana came up behind him she gasped in surprise. It was enormous; the city spread out like a colorful cloak that the world displayed tauntingly to the sky. Numair saw her amazement and smiled. He announced with pride. "Welcome, my dear, to Corus." They started down the slope to the city.  
  
Rhiana had seen crowds before but they were all the same type of people. Here in Corus the people were varied. You would see a Carthaki on minute and then a Yamani the next. The colors were vibrant, as if they alone proclaimed the city in perfect health. No one spared them a glance. No one, that is, except a young blue eyed boy. That boy seemed very interested in Rhiana, but when he caught sight of her companions he disappeared. She sighed, Seeing a large bird riding on the saddle with a large man would scare her she didn't already know both.  
  
They continued up the hill to the palace. As they reached she was awed by the mere size of the wall. Grooms, who took the now very tired horses to their stables, greeted them. The happy animals were led away without protest. A few others came to welcome the travelers home, and the spared Rhiana only a quick curious glance before returning to the happy hellos.  
  
Rhiana drank up the images off each face like someone stranded in the desert would drink up the water in an oasis. She saw women glowing in there beauty talk and laugh sharing gossip. There were young men the most handsome she had ever seen but she didn't care about that. Everything in this great palace sparkled and shined with a beauty that was beyond anything she ever saw.  
  
Then everything went still. Her eyes were dazzled by to glorious people. They were dressed like the others but they were different. They seem to radiate power and authority. She was so stunned by their apperance that she was unaware that the man was speaking to her, infact she didn't realize that they were stand hand-in-hand infront of her and all eyes were on her. He smiled and she felt her heart melt like butter on a hot afternoon.  
  
"Follow me." He said softly. She did; without hesitation she followed him out of the courtyard and into a chamber were her future was to be decided. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Rhiana entered the chamber and stopped dead in her tracks. A room full of eyes stared back at her. They looked as if at any moment they would leap and devour her. She shook herself, Nonsense, they are only men and women and Daine wouldn't endanger me. With out further pause she sat down in the seat indicated to her by the king.  
  
She sat in front of the chamber and was thoroughly examined by all who sat there. Her only comfort was the reassuring hand on her shoulder. Daine sat there, her face calm and full of confidence. Rhiana knew that as long as Daine sat with her none of these nobles could hurt her.  
  
It was an odd feeling Rhiana had. After being without trust for so long, she was beginning to trust this mage from Tortall. She barely knew Daine and yet she felt confident that the mage would help her. She looked up at Daine and felt an overwhelming sense of calm spread from Daine into her. It was hard to resist that calm and she didn't.  
  
As the king called the meeting to order he addressed the problem that brought them all there. He introduced Rhiana and explained that she was looking for shelter. After a few comments from the audience he made it clear to them that he was in favor of helping her and let every one state where they stood. Finally, Rhiana was sent out of the room. As Rhiana left she felt a growing respect for the king, and stopped.  
  
She turned to the king and to everyone's surprise spoke, "Your Majesty, I am only ten and am untrained in most arts but what I do know is how to survive. I have and I now stand before you not as a child or a stranger but as a person who wishes to live. Grant me that and I will serve you as best I can until I die." She bowed and left, leaving a stunned silence behind her.  
  
Daine's eyes danced with amusement at the shocked look on the faces of the king's ministers. She was surprised at the eight year old made such a speech, but she was coming to expect it. Despite her age she seemed quite mature and very smart.  
  
King Jonathan cleared his throat and everyone's eyes focused back on him. "Now, I think we all are in agreement to allow the girl to stay," everyone nodded their assent, "As you all know she has no family and is in need of a place to stay. Who will take this young child under their wing and teach her all she needs to know to survive in Tortall?"  
  
A murmur arose from the small crowd; no one stood to accept the task. Then, with a stubborn look on her face, Daine stood up. All eyes were on her and she met each stare evenly. In a loud defying voice Daine spoke "I will give her a home, just as I was given one when I came here in hope of something better," she paused and an unreadable look crossed her face, "But I have nothing to teach her, and I am always on the move. She can stay in my apartments but she will need a teacher or teachers that have time enough to educate her."  
  
She glanced from familiar face to familiar face but none looked willing to take the job. Daine sighed and was about to take her seat when a soft authoritive voice said, "I will accept this undertaking."  
  
All eyes turned to a small Yamani woman. Daine sighed in relief at the sight a Sir Neal's wife, Lady Yukimi. Yuki looked at Daine with the faintest hint of a smile. "If it pleases, Your Majesty, I would like to accept responsibility for Rhiana. I wish to teach her all I have learned about life in Tortall, and feel that since I once felt like an outsider like this girl most certainly does, I would be the best choice as teacher, unless of course someone else feels more equal to the task." Yuki bowed to the King and awaited his response.  
  
King Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Are we all in agreement that Lady Yukimi be written down as guardian for the child in question?" he spoke with an almost sarcastic hint to his voice, the council spoke the agreement and Jon continued, "Well then, Lady Yukimi, you are forth with none as the guardian of Rhiana until she reaches the age and skill that will enable her to look after herself in Tortall." With that everyone in the court stood as the King and Queen left.


	6. Chapter Five

I am sooo sorry it took this long for me to up date.we got a new comp and I lost my disk with the update on it so I had to rewrite it and well that didn't go to well. So here it is sorry if it isn't that good.

Rhiana had taken a seat on an overly comfortable sofa outside the chamber door. She was determined not fall asleep but her eyelids seemed to have developed a mind of their own and despite all her efforts the lowered shutting out the light and eventually sending her to a world of wonderful darkness and silence. She didn't hear the door open or feel the strong arms wrap around her to thin frame and lift her effortlessly only to carry her to a room of comfort.

It was only as she awoke that she realized that someone had moved her while she slept. She looked around the room, and she was amazed it wasn't as grand as some places she had seen in Scanra, no, it was much grander. The wooden bedposts were so intricately carved that she was sure she would break them if she touched them. So she got up and washed her face and then explored. She found brand new close on a stool by the bed, so she put them on. She had just explored the ajoining study when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rihana," Daine called out, "Are you awake? There is someone you need to meet." Rihana walked to the door but hesitated opening it.

She was startled by the tone in Daine's voice, who is it? What if it is a guard coming to take me to prison, she thought but she knew sh had to open the door so she did.

"Ah, there you are. This is Lady Yukimi. She has been made your guardian." Daine seemed very happy but one look at Rhiana's face made Daine frown. "I wanted to be here for you but I have duties, I'm sorry but the king needs me...."

Rhiana sighed and looked down, "It's not fair," she stated flatly, "You promised you'd take care of me...I understand."

Lady Yukimi laughed a Yamani laugh, "I thought you said she was more mature then other children her age. Well I guess I'll just have to teach her how to be a Yamani."

Daine smiled and hugged Rhiana, "I'll see you as much as I can, that I can promise." With a wave to Yukimi she walked quickly out of the room.

Numair was sitting in his study reading a dusty scroll that looked as if it hadn't been opened since the dawn of time. He had just gotten to a very important spell when there was a polite knock on the door. Numair grumbled softly but stopped as the open door revealed his Daine. She walked toward him but only made t a couple steps before she sneezed.

"Numair, don't you ever dust? Open a window or something." Daine glared at him threateningly as he laughed.

He opened the window and pulled out a hankerchief that was covered in ink spots. Daine started to laugh and then they were both gaffawing.

When the gained their composure Nuamair pulled her in his arms and whispered, "sorry Magelet, guess I am a terrible house keeper." He tilted her chin up, starred deeply in to her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Just as there lips were about to meet she pulled away and started sneezing uncontrollably, she left the room in a hurry, and Numair grumpily got out his book of household spell and searched for one to dust proof his study. As he read he forgot about the problem an instead found himself looking up many other spells instead.


	7. Chapter Six

Rhiana had been under her Yamani guardian's charge for about a week. Despite the strict code of conduct Lady Yukimi believed in, she was a very kind woman and since Daine Visited her almost every day it wasn't a bad way to live. Yukimi had given Rhiana the day off and she intended to use it.

She hadn't gotten the chance to explore the palace completely yet, and she was sure there had to be people here own age somewhere. Rhiana went into the palace grounds she wanted to see the horses and then the knights. I wonder if I'll see the Lioness, she thought, I hope so. She looked up at the sky, and smiled, Tortall is so much prettier then Scanra.

She was so entranced by the dancing of the clouds that she didn't notice the boy until she was on the ground starring up at him. He smiled and offered his hand, "You need to be more careful. I could have been some bully and then what would you have done," Rhiana just starred into his blue eyes surprised by his kindness as well as how familiar he looked, "Are you ok? I think I'll take you to the infirmary. Oh, by the way my name is Liam. What's yours?"

She was startled out of her daze. Liam, she thought, Lady Yukimi said that was the name of the youngest prince. "My name is Rhiana." She was still in shock but what shocked her now was the face of the boy in the market place, it was the same smiling face of the boy that was still holding her arm and dragging her most unceremoniously to the infirmary. "You were in the market the day I got here."

Liam looked startled, "I don't know what you are talking about," he was nervous. He let go of her arm and said flatly, "I never go to the market without and escort. Father would be furious."

Rihana laughed, "I won't tell, but why were you there? You didn't need to buy anything because I am sure you have people who shop for you."

"For your information I had a good reason to be in the city." Liam said, but Rhiana saw that he was still thinking of an alibi.

"Don't worry I never saw you before," Rhiana winked and smiled, "I was just exploring, I'm new here you see."

A look of dawning comprehension came across his face, "So you're the runaway. I thought you had an accent, well kid, I'll show you around if you promise to tell me all about where you come from." Liam held out his hand with a large grin. Rhiana hesitated, I can't tell him too much or he might find out, she thought. She sighed and took the offered hand but soon forgot all her apprehensions.

Liam smiled and led the way through the palace grounds clearly enjoying his self-appointed job as tour guide. He took her to the stables and introduced her to a young stable hand named Tobby. She was so happy to see the horses and when Liam offered to take her riding she didn't have to think about the answer.

Rhiana and Liam had been riding for a while before Liam called a stop. They were in the middle of the Royal Forest. The watered their horses in an icy blue stream. Rhiana was exhausted from the ride and lay don amongst the soft moist grass. Liam pulled out a loaf of bread from a saddle bag and handed her a piece. They sat there for some time in silence, watching the horses graze.

"Liam, how old are you?" Rhiana's question broke the silence.

Liam looked at her and grinned, "I am 15. Why do you ask kid?"

Rhiana shrugged, "I just don't know why you want to be my friend. I am only 10 and I have no money or anything that would make me worth something. I don't even have parents."

Liam sighed, "I want to be your friend because you need a friend, kid. Do I need a better reason then that?" Rhiana look up at him and shook her head. Her frown faded into a smile, and she asked no more questions just enjoyed the young princ's company.


	8. Chapter Seven

It was sunset when they got back. Rhiana's silvery locks were in disarray and her new clothes were stained by grass and covered in dirt. Liam was as bad off as her but her didn't seem the least bit concerned about what his father would say. They looked after the horses before the prince led Rhiana to her room.

Rhiana opened the door as she waved goodbye, and was startled by Lady Yukimi's exclamation, "Where have you been? I have been worried sick." Rhiana had not expected this reaction and was utterly surprised to see the glitter of tear of relief in her guardian's eyes.

"Prince Liam was just showing me around the palace." She didn't want to explain herself, but knew that she would eventually have to say exactly what went on.

"Prince Liam," Lady Yukimi laughed, "Well that tells me everything." Rhiana looked up at Yukimi, her blue eyes very confused. "Prince Liam is a very mischievous young man. He is always in trouble and never seems to learn, but he is young and his head is often in the clouds. He probably wanted to learn all he could about Scanra, is that right?"

Rhiana was so startled by Yukimi's uncharacteristic laugh that she could only nod and say, "Yes, Lady."

"Haven't I told you call me Yuki. Everyone else does, and so should you." Rhiana nodded and Yuki sighed, "When are you going to learn to trust me. I am just trying to keep you safe." Yuki left the room shaking her head sadly.

Rhiana sat on her bed. She looked around trying to understand how she ended up back in a palace. She hated the walls and she hated the guards, she felt trapped. Looking around she wanted out but she had nowhere to go. She rested her head on her pillow and eventually nodded of to sleep.

She dreamed that night of being chased. She ran far and hid but the found her, she kept running and knocking on doors but no one would open them. They had almost caught her when a door much more elegant then the others opened and then she was being shook awake.

"Rhiana! It's all right," something about the calmed her it sounded soft and concerned and familiar," Rhiana, don't worry whoever they are won't find you my dad won't let them. I won't let them." Prince Liam still in his nightclothes held Rhiana until she had stopped shaking and fallen back asleep. He picked her up startled by how light she was and set her on his couch. Liam watched her for a while and held her hand, not knowing what to do with her.

Prince Liam woke to an urgent knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled over to it for the second time. The guard just called the hour to be one hour before dawn. Liam opened the door to find a concerned Yuki, almost in tears.

"Oh, Your Highness, I didn't know where to look! Rhiana I went to check on her and she isn't there! Do you..." Yuki spotted the still sleeping Rhiana and charged past Liam forgetting all proper etiquette. "Rhiana! Oh thank the God's!"

"She knocked on my door hours ago. It was some sort of dream; she wouldn't calm down until I took inside and she would whimper when I let go of her hand," Liam looked with concern at Rhiana, "She kept murmuring something about being chased. I don't know what she was talking about."

Lady Yukimi looked up startled, "She told Daine she was running away from something she also said she was being chased. Maybe we should tell your father. She is hiding something and it may be more dangerous then Daine and Numair thought. I'll get Neal to look after her."

Liam sighed and nodded, "I'll tell my father then, but let's wait for her to wake up." Yuki nodded and left to get Neal.


	9. Chapter Eight

Yuki returned with Neal as the ghostly glow of predawn touched the window of Liam's study. They, along with the king kept a grim vigil as the girl whom had brought them here slept in complete peace. The few words that were spoken wer barely audable for fear of waking Rhiana, who slept so soundly, in the next room.

It was at such a wordy occasion, however, that Rhiana awoke to find herself on a couch in the prince's chambers. Rhiana sat up to get her barrings and noticed that dawn had already kissed the sky above Tortall. It was then that she heard the whispers coming from the next room. As curious as a girl her age should be she crept n cat's feet to the door and listened. Unable to hear anything she leaned against the door found herself sprawled at the feet of a guffawing prince.

Rhiana blushed a deep crimson as she saw that the prince was not alone in his laughter, her adopted parents as well a the king and seen her land gracelessly on the floor in her nightdress with hair still mussed with sleep. Mustering all her dignity she righted herself and curtsied deeply to the king. "Your Magesty." she acknowledged, still wondering why she was in her nightclthes in the princes study with the king and her gaurdians. Rhiana said as much to the king and was suprised even more by his answer.

"My Child, Lady Yukimi went to check on you late last night as she does every night and found you missing. She searched for you and discovered you asleep on Liam's couch. Liam tells us you came to his door still in a dream and as sick as a deer hunted into a corner. Now I must ask you to tell us this dream that had you so afraid, and after you tell us tha, tell us who you are in truth so we can better protect you.

Rhiana hesitated, If I tell them, will they protect me or will the send me back? Daine told me that she once had a secret and they let her stay, Rhiana looked as hunted as ever, as she told them her dream that was not a ream but her past.

"I am the only living child of a great warlord. He was a good man who wanted peace for his people. Maggur kept my family hostage so that he would fight. My mother was beautiful and Maggur would have been blind not to see it. He wanted her as a mistress but she loved my father so much and said no. Maggur hates being denied and so every denile cost her a child.

"He killed them all until only my baby brother and I were left. That was when he summoned my father. Before all our eyes he beheaded my brother and the requested he tell my mother to consent or they word do worse to me. My father did as he was told but first begged time alone with his wife and child. During that short time he take his horse and run south. I must never look back. I did as I was bid and ran. Trumpets announced the chase and I knew I was alone and helpless.I could never stop not ever! But here I am, not alone, not chased, but still helpless and still afraid."


End file.
